List of quotes in Crash Tag Team Racing said by Doctor N. Gin
This is a list of quotes said by Doctor N. Gin in Crash Tag Team Racing. Missions *"Oh, Crash. Yes, Mr. Crash. You are reasonable, aren't you? You like to listen to propositions from N-Gin. I need a plutonium fuel cell for my new vehicle. FInd me... enough... '''beautiful' plutonium, and I will reward you with many fine coins."'' *''"Crash... What's wrong with you, man? I need plutonium to succeed! Beautiful... shiny plutonium... It will be mine, I swear, or I will fill your head with doom!"'' *''"Crash... You're making me... You're making me angry! You don't want to see me when I'm angry. Bring me plutonium."'' *''"Ohhhh!! Now I'm just So mad, Crash! I feel like my brain is coming out of my eyes, and dripping down my cheeks! Eeek I am so mad! Get Me That Plutonium, If You Know What's Good For You!!"'' *''"-crying- Woe is me! -crying- Woe for N-Gin! No greater doom is possible...-breathing in and out-"'' *''"-crying- I'm crying... because... I'm not pretty! Please, Crash... bring me something that'll make me pretty. I just can't live like this anymore!"'' *''"What's wrong with you man? I'm dying inside! Must... be cute eh he... Bring me the pretty! Bring me the pretty! Or I stick doom in you!"'' *''"Oh, Crash, you don't know my agony! Being this close to beautiful, but still lacking a certain something... Please Crash, hurry! You're my only hope."'' *''"You are just trying to make me angry, aren't you? WELL, YOU'VE SUCCEEDED!! Get me that costume! I know your weakness, Crash-- Bullets!"'' *''"AHH HAA! thank you FINALLY I look as pretty as I feel... dance whith me dance the dance of joy eh he and I have just the accessory: a machine of great power to bring to the races"'' *''"It's not ready yet! I'm doing my best! Oh.. it's you, Crash.I'm Sorry, but Dr. Cortex is very insistent that I finish my latest creation as soon as possible. It is a weapon of horrible power! But I... I can't finish it! Please Crash, you've got to help me. Bring me the secret component."'' *''"That's right... FUZZY SLIPPERS'!!' Only the raw, uncontrollable fury of fuzzy slippers can bring my creation to life! Please Crash, find me the slippers, and I will reward you greatly."'' *''"What are you doing to me, man? I told you I need those slippers. Bring them to me. Now! You see that moon in the sky? Well, that's not a moon. That is a space station hehehehe. So you get me the slippers if you know what's good for you."'' *''"Still no slippers? Ohh, I get it. You like N-Gin! You want to talk to me. To be my friend. N-Gin will be your friend. N-Gin likes friends. We can talk, do each other's hair, go for walks by the lake..."'' *''"Oh! That wasn't what you meant at all. ...hehe... I was kidding. Well, get me those slippers... And stop wasting my time!"'' *''"Still... no... Slippers!? You can't imagine how much I need them! This weapon will absolutely... ROCK THINE WORLD!" *"ohh you did it... you actually found a pair of precious fuzzy slippers! ...they're beautiful aren't they... I can feel they're power pulseing through them. Here... take your filthy coins as a reward! This vehicle will be your doom."'' When interacting with Crash: *''"Crash! Dr. Cortex said I have bad complexion! What do you think?"'' *''"Crash, you must point me in the direction of the nearest lavatory. MY ROCKET IS DRAINING!!"'' *''"Crash...have you seen my sense of morality..? Oh well..."'' *''"Crash, have you gifts for N.Gin hehe..? WHAT?! NO GIFTS?! YOU GIFTLESS ONE, BEGONE!!"'' *''"Crash! We must really stop meeting like this! ...I told you..only after 10PM..don't call me here."'' *''"Ah yes, Crash Bandicoot. I have a fine Marsupial-like recipe to braise, boil and braise again your sweet hide! Sweet goodness!"'' *''"Oi Crash! You...didn't see me with that Peacock feather did you..?"'' *''"I'm allergic to Bandicoots, please don't stand within 10 paces of me. I'LL BREAK INTO A RASH!!"'' *''"Crash, I have no Wumpa treats for you. Vamoose, scram, beat it."'' *''"Ah Crash, have you come to submit to your greater intellect and power!? No? Oh ok, see ya."'' *''"Crash Bandicoot, wait here, I have the most horrendous demise for you!"'' When attacked by Crash *''"My eyeball! I love that eyeball!"'' *''"Ow! That hurt! Thank you."'' *''"Ow, my spleen is coming out! So that's what it looks like."'' *''"Stop bullying me, man!"'' *''"The pain... in my body... and organs... and body again..."'' *''"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?! How can I ever thank you?!"'' *''"Oh, come on! What have I recently done to you?!"'' *''"My inner ear! It's so tiny!"'' *''"Ow! Right in the missile!"'' When starting a race *''"Come doomed fools, let's race!"'' *''"Fear my plutonium engine!"'' *''"You should all wet yourselves now! ...Go on get it over with."'' *''"Perhaps...SPEED is the answer!"'' *''"Engage, hyper-acceleration!"'' *''"Stay out of my way, and nobody gets hurt."'' *''"I am burning rubber, and radioactives!"'' *''"Lovely...dangerous acceleration!"'' *''"Screaming fireballs of speed!"'' *''"Hehe yes...the speed thrills me."'' *''"More power...MORE!!"'' *''"I live for reckless behavior!"'' *''"Must...GO FASTER!!"'' *''"I have many atomic torpedoes for you IDIOTS!!"'' *''"Fear my Doom Buggy!"'' *''"Okay, who thinks they've got the marbles?"'' When passing an opponent vehicle *''"I pass you like gas!"'' *''"Take up a slower sport, like full-contact... duck-hunting or... something... with a duck."'' *''"Try another sport. Like knitting!"'' *''"First, I'll beat you. THEN I'LL BOMB YOU!!"'' *''"Your mother is the speed limit now!"'' *''"It's getting hard to see you back there!"'' *''"Some driver you are, goat child!"'' *''"You are just too slow, silly monkey."'' *''"Now you will see what a real cyborg can do."'' *''"Perhaps you need a speed boost! Hahaha!"'' When brushing against an opponent vehicle *''"I will catch you, and do... something... horrible to you!"'' *''"That hurt my colon so much!"'' *''"They should take your license... because you're stupid!"'' *''"You crazy person!"'' *''"Just stay out of my way, doom monkey."'' *''"You rat-monkey-pig-dog!"'' *''"I missed? How'd that happen?!"'' *''"I should back up and get that guy."'' *''"You stay away, or I'm bringing the doom!"'' *''"Go away! Or I'll go upside your head!"'' *''"Great Caesar's ghost!"'' *''"Try that again... SO I CAN FEED YOU TO MY MONKEY!!!"'' *''"I'll ruin you, like I ruined my Prom dress! Uh I mean Tux!"'' *''"Don't fear the reaper, (Low Tone: I need more cowbell). I DON'T HAVE A COWBELL!!"'' *''"Ouch! I broke my bum!"'' *''"Ow, my chapped thighs!"'' *''"Ahh! My ocular cavity!"'' *''"Great rockets of pain in my face!"'' When destroying an opponent vehicle *''"Enjoy your screaming doom!"'' *''"Come back so I can destroy you again!"'' *''"Reset your car so I can do that again."'' *''"Take that, father! What? Did I say father?"'' *''"Yes! Meet your doom, fool!"'' *''"This is destiny."'' *''"I'm actually happy."'' *''"Take that, mister sucker!"'' *''"More! N. Gin want more!"'' When destroyed by an opponent vehicle *''"Give my remains to science!"'' *''"I'm too pretty!"'' *''"NO!! The sweet pain!"'' *''"Ohh, the sweet searing agony!"'' *''"The delicious burning!"'' *''"I blame myself for this."'' *''"I regret nothing."'' *''"I must keep going."'' *''"Sing the doom song!"'' *''"Why do I do this to myself?"'' *''"Sweet Mexican walnuts, that hurt!!"'' *''"I... I won't cry... You can't make me..."'' *''"It's high school all over again. Ouch."'' When flying through the air *''"Quick! Shoot at civilians!"'' *''"This... Okay, this is scaring me."'' *''"Up in the sky! IT'S A COMPLETE MANIAC!"'' *''"Watch the skies!"'' *''"Oh, the glory of the skies."'' *''"There must be something I can shoot from here!"'' *''"What am I doing up here?"'' *''"Start bombing run! ...hehehehe..."'' *''"I... think I wet myself."'' *''"Ohh! I soiled myself."'' *''"Fear my vertical power!"'' *''"This is going to hurt."'' When clashing *''"Cybernetic merge power... activate!"'' *''"Form of... a killing machine!"'' *''"Fire the Gunneratortron!"'' *''"Finally... I made a friend."'' *''"That's just so cool.."'' * "I will use your lovely mechanical parts..." * "Now I am twice the lovely." * "Victory is assured now." * "Yes! Yes! Use the gun often!" When declashing *''"I can't be seen with a freak like you!"'' *''"You and me... just aren't working out. It's me. It's not you."'' *''"You just can't cut the cheese, pal!"'' *''"Yeah... you need to go."'' *''"I'm through sucking up to you."'' *''"I grow tired of you.."'' *''"Seriously, you're just not evil enough."'' *''"So long... LOSER!!"'' Carrying an item *"Ooohh, what do we have here?" *''"It's the present I've always wanted!"'' *''"With this, I will do great evil!"'' *''"Too bad, rat-pigs! This is all for me."'' *''"More! I'm confident!"'' *''"Awww! I wanted a muffin!"'' *''"Now this is what I'm talking about."'' *''"Ohh, the firm love of a fine Power Crystal."'' *''"Mine... All mine... You can't have it..."'' *''"Mine... All mine!"'' *''"The stuff dreams are made of."'' *"I'm' 'so happy." *''"Noo.. You can't have it.."'' *''"What do I do with this?"'' When running over a Park Drone *''"He was asking for it!"'' *''"Hey! Don't scratch my car!"'' *''"They'll reanimate you later."'' *''"Stay down, little man! Stay down!"'' *''"Take that, you FREAK!"'' *''"The smack is like music! Sweet music!"'' *''"You bring me joy with your doom!"'' When winning a race *''"Aww, poor little baby can't aim! Why can't you aim, little baby?"'' *''"Perhaps you need a head-rocket of your own, monkey-face!"'' *''"Villagers with torches couldn't catch me! What chance do you have?!"'' *''"Well, when life gives you weapons'... lock forward torpedoes!"' *"'''You were fools to challenge me. FOOLS!!"'' *"'''What's the matter? Blinded? By my' 'BEAUTY?!'"'' *''"More!! Shoot more lovely weapons at me!"'' When brushing against a wall *"Oh, that impact was regretable." *"Oh, I am a fool!" *"What are you thinking, man?" *"Oh, donkey butter!" *"Hey, I dropped my muffin!" Credits *"Good day to Tim's wife Katie, and pretty daughter Sophie. ...heheh... I'm not pretty!" *"Vlad would like to thank his parents for all the quarters, and for not nicknaming him the Impaler!" *"Greetings, Kai, of the longjings. I am a member of the short-jings, and I do not eat cheese. What?" *"Hello to Gene's darling wife Marlene... who broke my heart in high school! And her children Jordan and Jenna." *"Rick would like to thank Keith, Tyler and Kyle. What a bunch of goody-two-shoes!" *"Hello, Michelle, Nova, and supervillain-in-training, Dylan... who I hope to serve one day! My little master... Your will is my command..." *"Thank you for helping me so much. Oh! Isn't Chris sweet?" *"Hey, Nancy! '''WOOOOOOHOOHOOOO!! Hahaha! Oh... I think I hurt myself." *"I've been to Korea. Your food gives me gas!" *(Reply to Cortex's asking about the guy thanking his wife or kids) "Nope." *"Hello, Elisia! Be seeing you soon." *"Hiron would like to thank the academy. ...heheh... You like him... You really like him... And I like him... I like him a lot! He's my friend. We will go to the lake, and we'll braid each other's hair... ...hehehe..." *"Sanela would like to thank her supportive husband, who picks her up, and bench presses her, daily!" *"This guy is so stupid, he got stabbed in a shoot out." *"This guy gets all the chicks." *"This guy's such a moron. He couldn't put M&M's in alphabetical order!" *"Darren Esau. Single, of course, and available! E-mail at darren.esau@gmail.com... WHAT KIND OF A WEB ADDRESS IS THAT!?" *"Hi, Mr. Ekkachaichanvet, Mrs. Ekkachaichanvet, and Billy Ekkachaichavnet. ...heheh... I'm N-Gin. EKKACHAICHANVET!! Adopt me! Or I will put doom in you!" *"Hey Woogy -- What? Stephanie, I love you! You can touch me if you want... ..hehehe... Please." *"This guy's education stopped at Hooked on Phonex." *"Hello, Erica, Lasmarias family, and Palamore family. I was named after a street in New England! That is famous for maple syrup. Sticky." *"Hello to the happy squirrel friends of Ziemek. ... WHAT IS HE DOING WITH THE SQUIRRELS!?" *"Do you have stairs in your house? Voted 5 golden man babies! I don't know what that means!" *"Hello, and thank you to Lillian and Naima. You're my cute little fuzzy slippers!" *"Charles Dennis as Park Drone. How appropriate!" *"Danny Mann as Von Clutch, and all things German, like bratwurst, and schnitzel. What is a schniztel!?" *"Debbi Derryberry as Coco. Oh, derryberry! My favorite of all the berries! ...heheh... She's so sweet." *"Morgan Gerhard... Why didn't you record this, you fool!?" *"Nolan North as N-Gin. Wait. That's me. And him is me, and me is him. I'm so confused! He's an idiot! Wait. That means I'm an idiot. Cut!" *"Quinton Flynn as Chick. Go back to Cleveland!" *"Roger L. Jackson, as Willie, the half-fruit mascot. Roger, why do you commute this far?" *"Shanelle Workman as Pasadena O'Possum. My favorite of all the marsupials! They're so tasty, like chicken." *"This guy's so stupid, it took him 2 hours to watch 60 minutes." Category:Quotes Category:Crash Tag Team Racing